The overall goal of the MORE Division for MBRS programs and the Brooklyn College RISE program is to increase the numbers of underrepresented faculty and students engaged in biomedical and behavioral research and to broaden the opportunities for these individuals to participate in biomedical and behavioral research through the provision of integrated developmental activities to increase knowledge, skills and information as students move from undergraduate status into doctoral programs. Diversification of the science workforce is an important national public health goal. Our RISE program proposes to improve on our earlier positive impacts on undergraduate URM success by extending efforts to assist RISE students develop strong academic knowledge and skills and motivation to enter science careers through a series of linked developmental activities and milestones. In response to a needs analysis and program evaluation, a plan for extending undergraduate activities and introducing doctoral students to the program is proposed. The key activities for the undergraduate component of the program are a comprehensive 6-week prefreshman summer program concentrating on orientation to the demands of college-level work in the sciences, introduction to peer-assisted methods to improve academic outcomes in a for-credit precalculus class, and a variety of workshops to help students adjust to college , develop skills in communication, information and computer literacy, and begin to be exposed to information about research careers, and above all, improve academic outcomes compared with control subjects. Many of these activities continue in a tightly integrated Learning Community and academic support throughout the 4 years of college. Students will begin to work in faculty labs to develop information about research and research careers, and will be encouraged to get external summer research experience. They will also will be exposed in a series of workshops to information on responsible conduct of research. Work on preparing for graduate school and standardized tests in support of successful applications to graduate school is also part of the program. The graduate component includes admission of a new cohort of RISE doctoral students, academic support, and excellent research training to allow them to progress successfully and without delay to completion of the doctoral degree and movement into post-doctoral and research scientist positions after graduation.